grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderdick
In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Chokeslam **Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) *'Signature Moves' **Attitude Adjustment (Parodied from John Cena) **Five Knuckle Shuffle (Parodied from John Cena) **Sidewalk Slam **Big Boot 'HISTORY AND ROLE' The Slenderdick first appeared watching Grim from behind Grim's fence during one of his videos, in which he was wrestling a 31" John Cena action figure and a 31" Daniel Bryan wrestling figure. Despite all his fans seeing the slender man, Neither Grim nor Duhop spotted him. After this, Grim, Duhop and DGDX Animation searched behind the fence to see if slender was still there, only to find Slenderdick watching them from beyond the fence now. Very soon after, Grim saw the Slenderdick stealing his figures on his security cameras. Then Grim decided to set a trap. He laid a bunch of wrestling figures on a table and waited for slender to show up, however, unexpectedly, he showed up right behind Grim and Duhop, and the two, along with Mort and DG, tried to stop the nightmarish villain only to find that he was virtually indestructible. Slenderdick kept on attacking Grim for a long while after this, eventually driving everybody to their breaking point, until slender was finally unmasked by Grim and revealed to be DGDX Animation the whole time. DG then revealed to Grim he had other Slenderdicks working for him, and Grim kept unmasking them one by one, revealing the second Slenderdick to be Tommy Toy Travels and the third to be Grim's own brother. It is possible that Slenderdick could return in some point in Sillysuperpop future, as Slenderdick rose to become a main villain who has officially provoked the obese. There was 3 slenderdicks, 2 were identical and 1 was Santa Slender who was red with santa clothes. Santa Slender only appeared in one video where he stole Grims figures with 2 identical normal Slenderdicks and wrapped Grim in wrapping paper. The video was posted around Christmas titled "SLENDERMAN Triple Powerbomb to FAT MAN Through Table!" but Santa Slender never returned and was never unmasked. 'RETURN TO SILLYSUPERPOP' Slender returned in "8 Man Money In The Bank Style Wrestling Match", where he can be seen hiding behind a tree. He made an official comeback in a video with Grim and Mypalalex, in which Grim were to wrestle a 31" Daniel Bryan Wrestling Figure while Mypalalex was to record. However, Grim and Alex caught Slenderdick hiding behind the tree, overlooking the match. When Grim ran off to catch Slender, he had vanished from behind the tree. Grim and Alex went back to their business and caught Slender again, this time hiding near the fence. Once again, Slendy mysteriously disappeared. Slender kept on popping in and out until he finally showed up on the wrestling ring, ready to fight Grim. He gave Grim a fatal chokeslam and disappeared for good. At the end of the video, Grim independently yelled out to Slender that he wouldn't be terrorized by The villain again, and that he would pretend Slender doesn't exist. Later on, Grim gathered the entire DF posse to fight Slenderdick. However, this Slenderdick proves to be nigh-indestructable. DF used every technique, and every weapon they had at their disposal, including powerbombing Slenderdick through a door. However, their efforts were all for naught, as Slenderdick simply brushed off their attacks, forcing them to retreat. He has not been seen again after that. Slenderdick seems to be more menacing and scary than before, as he has gained some of the traits of his base villain, Slender man: Slenderdick now hides behind trees and watches people, He sometimes stands without movement, He can (presumably) teleport and He doesn't talk anymore. Slender will most likely feud with Grim again sometime soon. Slender re-emerged while Grim was wrestling with Robbie E and was once again stalking them. He now randomly appears in videos at any time in a similar manner to the new Ice demon. He recently faced Giant Leather and lost in a squash match proving Leather's dominance. He recently formed a team with Giant Leather, Sprinkles The Clown, & Dr. K calling themselves The Monsters. In one of Grim's later videos Michael Myers was revealed to be Slenderdick after he was ganged up on. Championships & Accomplishements * GTS Championship (1 time) * GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time ) w/ Santa Slender * GTS Hardcore Championship (1 time) Entrance Music Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Masked Characters Category:Male characters Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show